


Самолетик

by seane



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ключевые слова: Сладости – как раньше – временами – помятый</p>
    </blockquote>





	Самолетик

**Author's Note:**

> Ключевые слова: Сладости – как раньше – временами – помятый

Помятый бумажный кулек, в котором уместилась пригоршня липких южных сладостей, примостился между ними. Какая-то приторная дрянь, купленная Ффамраном где-то на рынке неизвестно зачем.  
Они лежали на крыше павильона и смотрели вниз. Пятнадцатилетний Ффамран складывал очередной самолетик. Двадцатилетний Вэйн рассеянно таскал сладости из кулька.  
Все было как раньше - в те немыслимые времена, когда они оба еще считались детьми.  
\- Не отлынивай, - сказал Ффамран, - Ты проспорил честно. Вперед.  
Временами он бывал очень настырным.  
Вэйн со вздохом вытер липкие пальцы об рукав приятеля, проигнорировал возмущенный вопль и спокойно взял самолетик. Примерился.  
Запустил.  
Самолетик заложил красивый выраж и попал прямо в лоб человеку, свернувшему сюда из аллеи.  
\- Какая меткость, - восхитился Ффамран.  
Человек смотрел прямо на них. Не было смысла скрываться. Вэйн выпрямился.  
\- Вы меня ищите, Судья-Магистр?  
Серые глаза ландисийца смотрели спокойно и прямо.  
\- Да, лорд Вэйн.  
\- Ты специально в него попал, - сказал Ффамран еле слышно - Я уверен.  
\- Ты меня сдашь?  
\- Пираты не сдают своих.  
\- Какое приятное известие, - сказал Вэйн и мягко спрыгнул вниз.


End file.
